


i have died every day waiting for you (i'll love you for a 1000 years more )

by OceanSpray5, ProfessorEl11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Andrew Rich is Alive, El has her real family, El is Jane Ives-Rich, F/M, Gen, Mileven, Season/Series 02, What Could Have Been, tendrew - Freeform, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorEl11/pseuds/ProfessorEl11
Summary: “It’s more than that Becky, I know it. Terry’s trying to tell me to find her.”“Andrew, you have officially lost your mind! Jane. Isn’t. Alive. She was never born to begin with!” Becky yelled.“The lab could have covered it up, Becky. You think they can fry Terry’s brains and make it look like a coincidence but they can’t steal a baby and pretend she was never born?” Andrew’s temper was flaring now. He knew his daughter was out there. He had to find her.orAndrew Rich survives and comes back from captivity in Vietnam years after the war ends only to complete his beloved's mission to find their long lost daughter, Jane, and save her from Brenner and Hawkins Lab.Written purely by OceanSpray5. ProfessorEl11 credited as a mistake.
Relationships: Andrew Rich & Becky Ives, Andrew Rich & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Andrew Rich & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Andrew Rich & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Terry Ives, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Andrew Rich, Terry Ives/Andrew Rich
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mileven_makes_you_crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileven_makes_you_crazy/gifts), [thekindkoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindkoala/gifts), [Brandan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brandan).



> So this fic was born from the group chat's initial days and our collective love for Andrew Rich, El's real father. In the book he's said to go MIA in Vietnam after Brenner has him forcefully sent to war and this is a what-if fic if he was still alive and came back before the show.  
> Terry and Andrew were seriously the original Mileven so I recommend anyone who's interested to check them out. They had the same goofy adoring relationship as Mike and El and Andrew is basically an older Mike in some ways. Andrew and Terry even hadad their own 'Party' called the Fellowship based on LOTR.
> 
> Andrew isn't given enough love despite him being, hands down, the best parent (or he would have been if he had the chance). Hopper is great but Andrew would have been better. I hope this fic helps people see how awesome Terry and Andrew are and how great they would be with Jane. I haven't read Suspicious Minds but my friend ProfessorEl11 who helped a lot in the planning of this fic and thus deserves the co-author mention has and he helped me a lot in understanding Terry and Andrew better and brainstorming with me.
> 
> The title is from Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. It's a romantic song but it's meant to reference both Mileven and Tendrew waiting for each other and Tendrew waiting for El to come home to them as well.

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for showing interest in my fic _“i have died every day waiting for you (i'll love you for a 1000 years more)”_. Unfortunately, I had to move it to a new post due to certain reasons that I’ve detailed below. I have provided the new link in the description and the fic is also available on my profile and FFN if, by any chance, the link I’ve provided stops working.

I have listed a co-author ProfessorEl11 above due to their help with the ideas process in the fic. Recently this person has been outed as continuously harassing and manipulating minors and showing a general disregard for boundaries of both minors and adults alike specifically on Twitter. They have been called out once before and this was the second strike. They have refused to take accountability for their creepy behavior whatsoever. Since this is troublesome behavior, obviously a third strike is already three too many. I was unaware of this all until very recently and now that it has been brought to my attention, I no longer wish to associate with this person in any way, shape or form. Co-authors can only remove themselves according to Ao3 policy and while I have reached out to Ao3, I am aware that my complaint/feedback form is one of very many and may not be dealt with anytime soon.

The writing was 100% my own and ProfessorEl11 only helped with the brainstorming portion along with a third friend of ours, milevenwhispers, who has also refused to associate with ProfessorEl11 any longer. Since I own the writing of the fic entirely, I am at liberty to remove the text and replace it in a repost where I am listed as the sole author of this work since I have full claim over it. 

I’m incredibly sorry for the inconvenience and hope you will all check out the fic in its new link where I’ve provided it below.

Thank You for understanding,

OceanSpray5

Link to Repost:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726480/chapters/62469115>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is in this chapter so brace yourselves. And Kali makes an appearance too.

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for showing interest in my fic _“i have died every day waiting for you (i'll love you for a 1000 years more)”_. Unfortunately, I had to move it to a new post due to certain reasons that I’ve detailed below. I have provided the new link in the description and the fic is also available on my profile and FFN if, by any chance, the link I’ve provided stops working.

I have listed a co-author ProfessorEl11 above due to their help with the ideas process in the fic. Recently this person has been outed as continuously harassing and manipulating minors and showing a general disregard for boundaries of both minors and adults alike specifically on Twitter. They have been called out once before and this was the second strike. They have refused to take accountability for their creepy behavior whatsoever. Since this is troublesome behavior, obviously a third strike is already three too many. I was unaware of this all until very recently and now that it has been brought to my attention, I no longer wish to associate with this person in any way, shape or form. Co-authors can only remove themselves according to Ao3 policy and while I have reached out to Ao3, I am aware that my complaint/feedback form is one of very many and may not be dealt with anytime soon.

The writing was 100% my own and ProfessorEl11 only helped with the brainstorming portion along with a third friend of ours, milevenwhispers, who has also refused to associate with ProfessorEl11 any longer. Since I own the writing of the fic entirely, I am at liberty to remove the text and replace it in a repost where I am listed as the sole author of this work since I have full claim over it. 

I’m incredibly sorry for the inconvenience and hope you will all check out the fic in its new link where I’ve provided it below.

Thank You for understanding,

OceanSpray5

Link to Repost:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726480/chapters/62469115>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope the Andrew and El reunion and the whole Ives-Rich family reunion was good. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Was it emotional enough? Did it live up to your expectations?
> 
> The Mileven Reunion and Andrew meeting Mike is next. Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mileven Reunion in this scene and so is the blowout between Andrew and Hopper. I wasn't trying to make Hopper the bad guy in this fic. I love his character aside from how the Duffers ruined it in Season 3. But he doesn't make the wisest decisions which is why this was necessary. I do have a few headcanons and fics in mind where Hopper and Andrew get along swimmingly but unfortunately this fic isn't one of them. Hopper's made mistakes and he needs to face their consequences even if they aren't pleasant.

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for showing interest in my fic _“i have died every day waiting for you (i'll love you for a 1000 years more)”_. Unfortunately, I had to move it to a new post due to certain reasons that I’ve detailed below. I have provided the new link in the description and the fic is also available on my profile and FFN if, by any chance, the link I’ve provided stops working.

I have listed a co-author ProfessorEl11 above due to their help with the ideas process in the fic. Recently this person has been outed as continuously harassing and manipulating minors and showing a general disregard for boundaries of both minors and adults alike specifically on Twitter. They have been called out once before and this was the second strike. They have refused to take accountability for their creepy behavior whatsoever. Since this is troublesome behavior, obviously a third strike is already three too many. I was unaware of this all until very recently and now that it has been brought to my attention, I no longer wish to associate with this person in any way, shape or form. Co-authors can only remove themselves according to Ao3 policy and while I have reached out to Ao3, I am aware that my complaint/feedback form is one of very many and may not be dealt with anytime soon.

The writing was 100% my own and ProfessorEl11 only helped with the brainstorming portion along with a third friend of ours, milevenwhispers, who has also refused to associate with ProfessorEl11 any longer. Since I own the writing of the fic entirely, I am at liberty to remove the text and replace it in a repost where I am listed as the sole author of this work since I have full claim over it. 

I’m incredibly sorry for the inconvenience and hope you will all check out the fic in its new link where I’ve provided it below.

Thank You for understanding,

OceanSpray5

Link to Repost:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726480/chapters/62469115>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This fic ends here but I might expand on this universe at some later point and write more AUs where Andrew is alive. 
> 
> What did you think? How was the final chapter? The Mileven Reunion? The Hopper and Andrew spat? The Mike and Andrew meeting? The Andrew and Joyce and El and Hopper conversations? Did I deliver or could it have been better.  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism and please do leave a comment telling me what you thought of this fic and of Andrew and Tendrew and the Ives-Rich family in general.
> 
> Kudos are great but comments are even better!
> 
> Follow me @IffahAMughal on my twt and my tumblr is @Oceanspray5. Once again a BIG thanks to the Mileven Depression gc cuz they are the reason I wrote this monster of a fic in a week and they are the reason I'm so happy and never get tired of discussing ST.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a review in the comments. I poured my heart and soul into writing this and I'd love to hear your perception of Andrew and Terry of the fic in general, even if you have no prior knowledge about Tendrew. Kudos are great but comments are 1000 times better and more thrilling to receive. 
> 
> Follow me @IffahAMughal on Twitter and follow my favorite people on their who this fic is dedicated to as well: @ProfessorEl11, @MilevenFer, @koalamileven and @Brandan011. I wouldn't be writing all these fics if they didn't have my back and made planning them together so much fun.


End file.
